By Chance
by blue.eyed.girl.620
Summary: Summary inside. This story is by my sister blue.eyed.girl.620 she has left this account and has given it to me but I'm keeping her stories on. Read the top of my profile for more info about my sister.
1. Prologue

}By Chance{

}Prologue{

}Bella{

_**Summary:**__ Bella, Emmett and Jasper are on a trip to see the Volturi, where they meet Edward, Rosalie and Alice a part of the Volturi guard. Why are Aro and Bella so close? Will everything work out as planned? And best of all; Will Edward and Bella be together?_

Hi my names Isabella Marie Swan, and I'm a vampire, I'm 862 years old but my physical age is 18.

I live with my "Brothers" Emmett and Jasper, Emmett's 372 years old and Jasper's 542 years old, we are all "vegetarian" vampires, which means we only drink animal blood.

I have a couple of powers some of them are; to create illusions, materialization, reading minds, seeing the future, telekinesis, invisibility, transportation, levitate, Shape shifting, control over bloodlust, elemental and mind control.

I changed Jasper when World War II started; he was one of the young boy's who were chosen to go off to war. He was lying on the ground with a dagger pierced through his heart, but he was still breathing the tiniest of breaths when I found him so I dragged him behind the closest boulder and changed him.

Then 16 years later I changed Emmett, Jasper was working at a surf shop when a psycho gun-man ran into the shop, there was only one person in the shop at the time, Emmett, and the gun-man shot him, Jasper was in the store room he ran out just as the gun-man was running out with the cash register Jasper looked Emmett to me and I changed him straight away.

So that's my life so far…

Fire and Ice

_Some say the world will end in Fire,_

_Some say in Ice._

_From what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favour fire._

_But if it had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough hate_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice_

Robert Frost

_Eclipse_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**So you guys like?? It was small but I had to keep it like that. **

**Remember, my name isn't Stephanie Meyer so I don't own Twilight!!**

**Please Review and tell me what you think!! ******

**xx Blue.**


	2. Welcome

}By Chance{

}Welcome{

}Edward{

I would like to change Jane and Alec's human age to 17 

29th of July, Sunday.

"Edward! Aro said that we have to get ready for our visitors!" Alice's always-happy voice said out side of my room "can I come in?" I let out a sigh and walked over to the door and opened it

"What do you want?" I asked her letting her in

"I just wanted to tell you that you have to be on your best behaviour for the visitors" she told me "and also that I have the best outfit for you"

"Thanks Alice, why are they coming again?" I asked her

"Because Aro hasn't seen the coven leader for centuries and he wants her to consider joining the Volturi" she smiled

"Hasn't he already offered her that before and she declined it?" I asked her

"Yes, but he wants to ask her again he thinks she might of changed her mind" she told me "I don't see how anyone can refuse joining the Volturi" she added as a thought

"So tell me again why Aro wants her in the Volturi? Is she powerful?" I asked her

"Well, she has a lot of powers" Alice said "even ones that she hasn't figured out yet"

"When are they coming?" I asked her, Alice closed her for a second then opened them again

"In less then half an hour" she told me "now hurry up! Here's your clothes get dressed and down stairs" she ordered walked out the door

I looked at the clothes Alice gave me, a green button down shirt and denim jeans I walked into the bathroom and did my stuff.

**}BPOV{**

"Eh, the soon we get out of here the better! This place reeks of humans! Oh and remember don't call me Bella in front of Aro, he doesn't like me being called Bella" I told them, as we walked out of the aeroplane

"Ok, We're nearly out so it won't reek anymore" Jasper said as we got our luggage

"Who are we meeting here anyway?" Emmett asked me "I can't keep up with all the names"

"I don't know" I told them "but who ever it is they'll be wearing a black trench coat"

"Is that them?" Jasper asked me pointing to two people in the corner of the room and then I screamed

"Hayle!!! Jane!!! Oh my god!!!" I screamed running to them with my arms out stretched for a hug

"Isabella!!!!" they both screamed running up and hugging me

"I haven't seen you for ages!" I screamed smiling

"I know, right!?" Hayle asked me letting go and taking a step back

"Yeah, who's these two?" Jane asked stepping back and looking at Emmett and Jasper

"Oh these are my new coven members, Emmett and Jasper" I told them looking at Emmett and Jasper

"Hi I'm Jane" she said leaning over and shaking their hands

"And I'm Hayle" Hayle told them

"I'm Emmett!" Emmett boomed

"And I'm Jasper" Jasper said shaking their hand

"It's nice to meet you guys" they both said, smiling then turning back to me "we have new member's of the guard as well"

"Really?" I asked her "Oh I can't wait to meet them! I love meeting new people!" I said as we started walking to the exit

"You might need these" Jane told us giving us all a black coat the same as hers and Hayle's

"We don't need those" I told her

"But you'll get recognised!" she told me "oh wait, you've found out a new power haven't you?"

"Yeah, I can stop sparkling" I told her "I just have a natural glow"

"Awesome! Can you share?" Hayle asked me taking off her coat

"I'd love to" I told her getting into a black car with tinted windows "So tell me about the newby's" I said as the car started driving

"Well, there's three for them" she told me "there's Alice, she has short back spiky hair and she's about my height maybe a little bit smaller, she looks like a pixie and she can see the future, and she's always happy! It's kind of annoying"

"Sounds like my kind of girl" Jasper smiled

"Then there's Rosalie, she's perfect! She has long blonde hair, she's the kind of girl who all girls envy, and she controls all 5 the elements" **(A/N air, water, earth, fire and spirit) **"and be warned, her temper and get the better of her" Hayle told us

"Hot!" Emmett boomed

"Then there's Edward, he's just fucking hot! He has messy bronze hair, he's the kind of guy, every guy wants to be and every girl wants to be with" Jane said "he can read minds, he'll get a shock when you come along, not being able to read your mind and everything"

"Yeah, everyone always does" I said as the car stopped

"Oh! We're here!" Jane said taking off her seatbelt and got out of the car

"Come on guys, time to meet everyone" I told Emmett and Jasper as I got out of the car

"Where's Aro?" I asked Jane when we all got out if the car and started walking down the hallway

"Um, I don't know, they might be in the courtyard" she said walking to the French doors that opened up to the courtyard, we walked in and all of a sudden everyone jumped out of know where _Max and his invisibility powers…_

"Welcome Home Isabella!!!" they all screamed

"D- Aro!!" I screamed running over to him and giving him a hug

"Isabella! It's so good to see you!" he said giving me a kiss on the cheek "What have you been up to in the last couple of centuries?" he asked me

"Well I got two coven member's Emmett and Jasper" I told him turning towards them both

"Ah! It's nice to meet you two" Aro said walking over to them and shaking their hands "I'm Aro"

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm Jasper" Jasper said shaking his hand

"And I'm Emmett, good to see ya!" Emmett said giving him a man hug, Aro turned back to me and smiled

"I'd like you to meet the newest members of the guard" Aro said turned to look behind him "Alice, Rosalie, Edward?" he asked

Three vampires stepped out of the crowd, the girl with short spiky black hair _she looks really happy!_, the other girl with long blonde hair _Jane was right! She is perfect!_, then the boy with messy bronze hair was next _Jane was right about him too! He __**Is**__ HOT!_

"Isabella, this is Rosalie, Edward and Alice their the newest part of the guard" Aro told me

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Isabella" I said sticking out my hand for them to shake, but Alice pulled me into a hug

"It's so nice to meet you, you me and Rose are going to be the best of friends!" she said letting me go

"Alice, calm down your scaring her" Rosalie said putting a hand on Alice's shoulder

"Hi, I'm Rosalie but you can call me Rose, it's nice to meet you" she said shaking my hand

"And I'm Edward, it's very nice to see you" he said kissing the back of my hand

"I'm guessing Jane and Hayle have already told you all about them?" Aro asked me

"Yeah, we had a good talk" I told him

"So what about you two? Tell me about yourself" Aro said walking over to Emmett and Jasper

"So Bella, do you like shopping?" Alice asked me

"Um, I guess so" I answered

"I absolutely love it!" Alice screamed "but I only get to go out of the castle when something is happening and we have to go out and investigate" she told me looking really sad

"Well, how about I get Aro to let us out of the castle tomorrow?" I asked her

"Aro would never agree with that" Rose told me "he never listens to anyone, he makes everyone's decision and no one can change that"

"Well he doesn't make my decisions, he listens to me" I told them then turned to Aro "Hey Aro, can I take Hayle, Jane, Alice and Rose out tomorrow? I need to go shopping" I told him, he turned around and smiled at me

"Sure, anything for you Isabella" he told me then turned back to Jasper and Emmett

"Oh my god! He actually listened to you! And he smiled!" Edward said shocked "how did you do that?"

"Everyone listens to me and does what I want them to here" I told them "even Aro"

"Oh, that's right, you can control people's minds!" Edward said talking half to himself

"I don't us my controlling powers much, only when it's really needed" I told them "Aro and I just have an understanding"

"But how did you get him to smile? We've _never_ seen Aro smile, and I mean _Never_!" Rose said

"You'll find that everyone around will start to smile more when I'm around, not that I'm trying to seem up myself or anything" I told them

"But why?" Alice asked clearly trying to find out with her powers

"You can't find anything can you?" I asked her

"Are you doing this?" she asked me

"No" I told her "it's not me"

"Then who else is?" she asked me "when ever I try and find out something to do with you and Aro it goes black but if I try and find out something else in the future it's clear as ever?"

"Because I wanted mine and Aro's past to be kept a secret, so we got a warlock to cover up our past" I told her

"What's a warlock?" Edward asked me

"A warlock is kind of like a witch" I told them "they work with magic"

"Oh, so why don't you want anyone to know anything about your and Aro?" Rose asked me

"Some people do know, like Hayle, Jane and Supicia" I told them, "but no one else knows, not even my coven"

"But why don't you want people to know?" Rose asked me

"Because I don't want the attention" I told her

"What kind of attention would you get?" Alice asked me

"The kind of attention that anyone else would die for" I told her

"Then why don't you want the attention?" Edward asked

"Because I don't like attention on me" I answered

"So can you tell us about your past with Aro?" Alice asked hopefully

"No, because if I told you guys then it would get out some how, even though Aro wants everyone to know about us, I don't" I told them "I'm thirsty, were do you guys hunt here?"

"Hunt? We just get tour groups to come here" Rose told me

"Oh, right Aro must have not told you guys" I said, "My coven and I live off animal blood, that's why we have topaz eyes" I told them

"What!? You feed off animals" Edward said, "How can you do that?"

"It's easy" I told them "we even live with humans"

"Wow! And I thought we have control over our bloodlust, we could never live with humans" Alice said

"I could always help you guys" I suggested

"Help them with what?" Emmett asked behind me

"I was just telling these three about our eating habits" I told him

"Yeah, how can you put up with living with humans?" Rose asked, eying off Emmett

"It's pretty easy when Bella's here to help you" Jasper said

"How does she help?" Edward asked

"One of her powers, control over bloodlust" Emmett told them

"Cool, I would like to have a go" Edward said

"Me too!" Alice said, perking up

"I guess I have to too" Rose added

"Ok, when would you like to go?" I asked them

"We can't go tomorrow so will it be alright to go Tuesday?" Alice asked me

"Yeah, sure" I told them "anytime's fine with me"

"It's settled then, we hunt on Tuesday!" Alice said, smiling

"Can't wait" I said

"So does that mean our eyes will change to topaz?" Edward asked me

"In time" I told him "it will take a while"

"What will take a while?" Aro asked coming up behind me

"Alice, Edward and Rose just asked me if I could teach them how to hunt" I told Aro "that's alright with you, isn't it?" Aro thought for a while then he smiled

"Anything for you my sweet" Aro told me

"Thanks Aro, can you please show us to our rooms now?" I asked him "I'm still carrying everything from my room back home around for about an hour now" I told him

"Everything from your room back home?" Edward asked me "I know your strong but you can't carrying _everything_ from your room!"

"Just one of my many powers" I told him

"Oh, right" He said

"Your rooms right this way" Aro told me leading me to the castle, we got into the elevator with Emmett and Jasper right behind us, we got out on the 5th floor

"Emmett, you rooms number 326, Jasper your number is 327" Aro told them pointing to their room doors

"Thanks Aro" They both said turning around to go to their rooms

"See you later B- Isabella" Emmett said then closed his door

"Ok, bye guys!" I said giving them a hug Aro and I then walked back into the elevator and went to the 6th floor which was the highest floor we got out and walked to the only door that was on the floor

"Thanks Aro, I'm glad I'm back" I told him

"So am I, are you sure you don't want to join us?" Aro asked me as usual

"Aro, I've already told you, if I join the Volturi then our secret is out and I don't think I'd be able to live in here all of my life" I told him

"I know sweetie, I was just hoping" he told me

"Ok, where's Sulpicia?" I asked him, "She wasn't in the courtyard"

"She's out shopping with Athenodora, Didyme and Heidi" he told me **(A/N in this story Didyme isn't dead)**

"Ok, does she know I'm here?" I asked him

"No, I wanted to kept it a secret, she's been really upset lately all she's been doing lately is sit in your bedroom" he told me, "I think she misses you"

"Well I hope I'll be able to cheer her up" I told him, "just send her up here when she gets back but don't tell her I'm here"

"Ok, I'll let you unpack now" he told me

"Thank you Aro" I said, opening the door

"My pleasure Isabella" he said then walked off, I walked into my room and let out a sigh, _just as I left it_. I unpacked my stuff and then went for a shower when I walked out of the shower I heard footsteps walking to my room so I turned invisible and waited, the door opened and Sulpicia walked in she sat down on the edge of my bed and let out a sigh

I walked over to her quietly and gave her a big hug still invisible, Sulpicia jumped up from the bed and went into a defensive position and hissed

"Who's there!?" she growled, "show yourself!"

"It's just me" I said, walking over to her

"Isabella?" she asked, shocked

"Yes, it's me" I told her turning visible again

"Oh my god! Isabella! I've missed you so much!" she cried running up to me and giving me a bone crushing hug I smiled and hugged her back

"I've missed you too" I told her, backing away after letting her go

"If I could cry I would be right now" she told me, "why are you here?"

"I was getting a little bit home sick" I told her, "and I missed you guys"

"Everyone's missed you here" she told me, "So have you met our new members?" she asked me after a while

"Yeah, I'm taking Alice and Rose shopping tomorrow and I'm also teaching the three of them to hunt animals" I told her

"That's wonderful!" she said, "So what have you been doing in the past centuries?"

I filled her in on what I've been doing lately, about Emmett and Jasper and the new powers I have discovered. An hour later she left my room and I when for a feed in the nearest forest.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Heyy guysssss!!!**

**Hope you liked that chappie.**

**Hayle is dedicated to ****Definately Tousled**

**Please tell me what you think so far and if you like it. This is a pretty long chappie (13 pages) so I hope you guys are happy :D **

**And also because I have been writing my stories instead of my assignments I'm really behind in mostly everything so if you guys could by sending me some ideas for a myth or legend thingy that I have to make up and yeah… really appreciate it ******

**Hope to update soon**

**Xx blue.**


	3. Shopping and Pool

}By Chance{

}Shopping and Pool{

}Bella{

30th of July, Monday

When we got back from hunting we walked into the social lounge where Hayle, Jane, Alec, Alice, Rosalie and Edward **(A/N we're going to call them the younger of the Volturi)**were sitting on the lounges talking Hayle looked at us and smiled, her eyes were bright yellow.

"Woah! What's with Hayle's eyes!?" Emmett whisper/asked me as we walked over to where they were sitting

"Hayle's a bit… emotional," I told him

"What do you mean emotional?" Jasper asked me

"Well, she shows her emotions through her eye colour, like right now she's happy" I told him, "she can also shape-shift and do manipulation** (A/N move things with the mind)**"

"Cool, you can do that to right?" Emmett asked me

"Yeah, you've seen me do it before" I told him sitting down next to Hayle

"Hey guys, have a good hunt?" Hayle asked us

"Hells Yeah! You guys have a really bad bear probably but lucky for me I love bears" Emmett said

"Yes it is" Rosalie said smiling at Emmett who smiled back then I saw Alec who was looking at me _Eh! Why does every guy here like me so much!?_

"Oh Emmett, Jasper this is Jane's brother Alec, Alec these are my coven member's Emmett and Jasper" I said, introducing them to each other

"Hello it's nice to meet you both" Alec said trying to be polite but I could tell that he was angry about me being with any other guy even if their just my coven members

"Yeah, same to you" Jasper said shaking Alec's hand

"Good to see you, I'm Emmett!" Emmett said shaking Alec's hand

"So which one of you two are with Isabella?" Alec asked getting straight to the point, I rolled my eyes and let out a small groan

"We're both with Bella" Emmett told him, Alec's jaw dropped and his eyes widened

"Both of you!?" Alec said shocked, "Isabella! What has become as you!?"

"What's wrong with her?" Jasper asked him

"What's wrong!? She wouldn't go out with me when she was here but she will go out you two, both at the same time!" Alec said getting just a little bit angry now

"What!? You think we're both going out with Isabella That's ridiculous!" Emmett said laughing, "not that we doing love our Isabella but we don't love her in _that_ way it would be like going out with your sister, it's not right" he said giving me a big bear hug

"But you said that your _with_ Isabella" Alec told him

"As in we're with her in her coven" Jasper told him, "Not as in we're going out with her"

"Oh right…" Alec said looking down at his hands in embarrassment

"Anyway, when should we go shopping?" I asked turning to Hayle, Jane, Alice and Rosalie

"How about we go get ready and dressed now and then we'll leave?" Rosalie suggested

"Sounds good, let's go" Hayle said standing up form the lounge we all stood up with her and started walking to the stairs

"I can't wait to go shopping!" Alice squealed, "I'm going to buy soooo much stuff! I'm so excited!"

"Yes Alice, we can tell" Jane said smiling

"So who's room are we going to?" Hayle asked as we got to the top of the stairs

"Um, whose is the biggest?" Rosalie asked, Jane and Hayle both looked at me and smiled

"Isabella's!" they both said as the same time

"Her room's basically a penthouse" Hayle told Alice and Rosalie

"Really!? How did you get such a big room?" Rosalie asked me

"I have my ways" I told her, not wanting her to really know how.

"So anyway, what are you guys going to wear?" Alice asked us all

"Um, probably the yellow cocktail Heidi got me the other day when she went shopping" Hayle told us walking into the elevator with us behind her

"Yeah, I'm going to wear my new red dress" Rosalie told us as I pushed the elevator button to level 6

"Well I'm wearing my purple dress, Didyme gave it to me yesterday" Jane told us as the elevator started to move up

"That's a nice dress" Alice commented, "And I'm going to wear my pink cocktail with matching pumps"

"Sounds good" I said as the elevator doors opened, we got out and walked to my door and opened it we all walked in

"Wow! It _is_ like a penthouse!" Rosalie said shocked

"You have to tell us how you got this room!" Alice told me

"Aro and I have a good friendship that's all" I told them closing the door behind them

"So what are you wearing Bella?" Jane asked me

"Um, I'm not sure…" I said thoughtfully, Alice walked over to my walk in wardrobe and opened the doors

"Well let's have a look shall we?" she asked taking a step inside and turn on the light, she looked through my clothes for half an hour until she found "the perfect dress" It was a white cotton pleaded dress with black ribbon under my breasts she gave it to me and told me to go get dressed while everyone else got dressed

When I got out of the bathroom everyone else was already in their dresses, Hayle's was a Strapless yellow satin bubble dress and she had Jimmy-Choo multi-strap heels on, Rosalie's was a red strap cocktail dress with cream suede peep-toe, Jane had on a purple cami dress with a Ivory 'Bite Me' bracelet **(A/N I found that funny)** and Alice was wearing a light pink frill fairy-like dress with matching Rose crinkle fuax leather strappy heels.

"I told you that dress would look good on you!" Alice told me

"Yeah, that's Alice" I said, "are we ready to go yet?"

"Of course not! We still have to do our hair" Rosalie said excitingly

"I was just going to leave it down" I told them

"But that's not fun!" Jane said, "and besides I have the best thing to do with your hair"

"Ok then, but how about I just change them? It's much faster" I told them

"How is it faster for you?" Hayle asked me

"I can change people's appearances, I thought you already knew

That" told her

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that" Hayle said

"Yeah, but actually doing it is more fun!" Alice told me

"Ok then, do my hair" I told them

"Yay!" Jane said jumping up and down, when we were finished and ready to go we walked down stairs to say good-bye to the guys who were now in the gaming room.

"Hey guys, we just wanted to say bye before we leave" I told him as we walked into the room, they all looked up from the pool table

"Ok, bye girls have fun" Alec said, who seemed to be the one guy who didn't look shocked or surprised

"We will, see you guys later!" Alice said as we all turned around to walk out the door to Aro's office, when we got to the door Rosalie went to go knock on the door but I just opened the door and walked in where Aro was sitting behind his desk looking at some documents

"Hey Aro, we're going shopping now" I told him

"Ok girls, have fun" he said, "and don't get caught"

"Ok Aro, see you later" I said waving to him then walked out of the office, we went into the castle's garage where there was about 40 cars in there.

"What car do you want to take?" I asked them

"How about the hummer? There's enough room for us and our shopping" Hayle suggested

"Good idea, we'll take the green one" I told them getting the keys off the key rack and walking over to the car then got in along with everyone else.

"Which shopping centre are we going to?" I asked them as I started the engine and backed out of the garage.

"Sunny field of course! It's the biggest one around here" Hayle told me.

"Ok let's go then" I said driving to the mall which was not that far away.

"Oh I can't wait! I'm going to but everything in the shop!" Alice screamed excitingly, "I'm so excited!"

"Yes we can tell Alice" Rose said letting out a small laugh

"So Isabella, I've noticed in this little time you've been here that Edward has his eyes on you" Jane told me

"He's probably just trying to get into my mind to find out my little secret" I told her, "or he might just be interested because I'm new here, well for him anyway"

"Well I reckon he likes you" Hayle added, "like before when we walked down stairs to say good bye to the guys he dropped everything he was holding and just looked at you wide mouthed and eyed"

"He might have been looking at any of us, not just me" I told her

"I don't know Isabella, I would have to agree with Hayle on this one, he couldn't take his eyes off you" Rose told me

"Yeah, me too. Ever since you've been here he's gotten more talkative and happier" Alice agreed

"Oh come on guys! It could be because of Emmett and Jasper being here that he's been more talkative and happy, you know for some guy to talk to instead of girls" I told them

"Or he could be gay…" Hayle said trailing off, we all thought about it for a moment then all cracked up laughing, just as we pulled up at the mall, we all got out and ran (at human speed of course!) inside excitingly.

**Epov (Only a short one thought)**

Damn Isabella looked good! I mean even for a vampire she looked good.When the girls left to go shopping we got back to our game, but we weren't really concentrating on the game, we were all still thinking about the girls.

_Alice looks hot in that dress! Man Edward's lucky to have been living with her for this long! _Emmett thought

…_I mean yeah I've had my far share of girls but damn Rose looks hot! Eddie's so lucky! _Jasper thought, they think I'm lucky! They've been living with Bella for what? Hundreds of years!

"So who wants to play another round of pool?" Emmett asked us

"I'm in" I said getting my stick and starting to set up the balls

"So am I" Jasper told us getting up from the coach and getting his stick ready to play.

**Bpov**

About 50 bags each later we we're pulled out of the shopping centre by 3 security guards because we we're basically jumping off the walls and had started a couple of fights.

"Come on!" Alice complained as the security guards we're walking us to the door, "I had that shoe first and you know it!"

"I'm sorry miss but we've already let you and your friends get away with the rest of the thinks you guys have caused today" one of the security guards, who's name I learnt was Jimmy, told us.

"Come on Jimmy can't you just let us go one more time?" Rose asked him flirtingly, putting my hands on his chest.

"Um… ah… well I um," then he shock his head like he was trying to get me out of his head, "no sorry I can't"

"Please!?" Hayle asked one of the other security guards, fluttering his eyelashes, "just one more time?"

"Look sorry ladies we would love to let you stay but we've had a lot of complaints and if we don't get you out soon the boss will fire our asses" the other guards told us, we all let out a sigh then rolled our eyes

"Fine! We're probably been missed at home anyway" Jane told us

"Yeah, Em and Jazz are probably missing me" I added, "and I need to get something to eat"

"Thank you ladies, we hope to see you soon" the last guard told us as we got outside

"Thank you boys" I said giving them a flirty wink then turning around to walk to our car, when we got to the car we put our 250 shopping bags in it then started to drive back home.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Have fun shopping girls?" Dimirti asked as we walked out of my room after putting our bags away.

"Yeah, but we got kick out after about 4 hours" I told him closing my door.

"How did you do that?" he asked us as we got into the big elevator

"We kind of started a couple of fights" Jane told him

"And we we're just a little bit excited about being out side of the castle" Hayle added

"Well by the looks of what you girls brought in it doesn't seem like you we're only there for 4 hours" he told us as the elevator doors opened with a ping and we walked out to the lounge room where Edward, Jasper and Emmett were sitting there talking.

"Yeah, we did get quite a lot…" Rose said thoughtfully

"But we could have got more" Alice added excitingly sitting down on one of the lounges

"Hello girls, how was shopping?" Jasper asked us after we all sat down, we told them our little story about the guards and what we got.

"Well it sounds like you ladies had fun, did you get me anything?" Emmett asked us excitingly like a kid.

"Yes Emmy, we did get you something" I told him rolling my eyes.

"We got all you guys something actually" Jane told them

"We'll give you guys your presents later, but for know who's up for a game of pool!?" Hayle asked smirking; we all agreed and went off to play.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Heyy Guyses!!**

**I'm sorry it took a while but I've been **_**really**_** busy with school and sports and stuff…**

**But anyways… I hope you guys like this chappie and can tell me what you think about it.**

**I know a lot of you guys think that Aro is Bella's dad and stuff because of when Bella said; "D-Aro!" but the D might not stand for dad it could stand for a name like Daniel or David or something ok?**

**So I have to go now I hope to update soon.**

**Your awesome and favourite author thingy; Blue. ******


	4. I dare you!

}By Chance{

}Chapter 3{

}Bella{

**(This chapter is dedicated to VampireEva)**

After we had a game of pool we sat down on the lounge and got to know each other a bit more.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Alice said excitingly after a while of talking.

"Ok, I'll go first!" Hayle said sitting up from lying down on the lounge, "Isabella truth or dare?"

"Dare" I said I always love a challenge

"Ok I dare you to dress in lingerie and walk to Dimitri's room and start to hit on him" Hayle said

"You got to be kidding right?" I asked her, "He likes me enough already"

"A dare is a dare Isabella" Jane told me.

"Fine" I said getting up from my seat

"And you have to show us before you go see Dimitri" Rose added before I walked out of the room to my bedroom where I put on one of my black corset and matching underwear **(A/N on profile) **then put a robe over the top.

I walked down to the games room where everyone else was, as I walked in they all looked up and Alice smiled.

"Let us see" Alice told me already knowing what was going to happen, I rolled my eyes and dropped the robe wrapped around me, there was silence for a few minutes.

"Damn Isabella you look fine!" Alec said breaking the silence

"Yeah and Dimitri's going to love it!" Jane giggled

"Do I really have to do this?" I asked them

"Yes Isabella, you can't back out of a dare" Emmett told me

"Fine, you guys going to come and watch?" I asked them, noticing the Edward was still sitting there staring at me.

"Yep we're definitely coming" Jasper told me standing up, I sighed then started walking to Dimitri's room which was on the second floor.

When we got to the door everyone except me hide behind a wall while I knocked on the door, a second later the door opened to reviled Dimitri when he saw me his smile widened.

"Hello Isabella how may I help you?" he asked me

"Um, I was wondering if I could get your opinion on his" I told him, opening my robe to reveal what I was wearing, his mouth dropped to the floor then he grabbed me by the waist and dragged me into this room.

"Dimitri no!" I said pushing away, "I just want your opinion"

"Oh, well it's very… hot!" he told me, "can I get a kiss before you go?"

"Um, sure…" I said not really wanting to but I know that would be the only way to get back to the game, he leaned in and gave me a very sloppy, disgusting wet kiss, I pulled away a little while after

"Ok well I have to go now" I told him, "thanks" I said then walked out the door.

"Oh my god Isabella!" Hayle said as I walked up to them and covered my body with the robe again, "I can't believe you actually did that!"

"I had to, it was a dare" I told her walking back to the game room

"Yeah but still I thought you would have pulled out of the game or something" Emmett agreed

"Well I did it" I told them sitting back down on the lounge, "Rose truth or dare?"

"Truth" Rose said, lying down on her stomach and holding her chin up with her hands

"Ok, if you could choose anyone here to be with who would you choose?" I asked her, already knowing who she would choose.

"Um, I don't know" she told me chewing on her bottom lip nervously

"Yes you do, I've seen it" I told her

"If you've seen what I'm going to say then why do you need me to tell you out loud?" she asked me

"Because the whole group wants to know not just me" Alice added, "come on Rose nothing bad is going to happen if you tell us, trust us"

"Fine, if I could choose anyone out of this group to go out with it would be…" she started taking a deep breath, "Emmett"

"What!?" Hayle, Jane, Edward, Jasper and Alec all said surprised, Emmett just sat there a small grin on his face

"What are you grinning at?" Jasper asked Emmett

"Does that mean you like me?" Emmett asked Rose still grinning

"I guess so" Rose told him shyly

"Good" Emmett said happily, "Because I like you too"

"What did you just say!?" Hayle asked obviously not expecting that

"I said I like Rose" he told us again, Rose looked at him and smiled

"Really?" she asked him, "you do?"

"I do" he told her, Rose's smile widened and she practically jumped on him and gave him a big hug

"We'll leave you guys alone for a little while then" Jane said as we got up and walked out of the room

"What now?" Edward asked when we got out of the room

"How about we go to Isabella's room and do something?" Alice suggested

"Are you sure it will fit everyone in there?" Jasper asked us

"Yeah, Isabella's room is huge!" Hayle told them spreading her arms out gesturing how big my room is.

"Ok, Isabella's room it is then" Edward said as we walked to the elevator then got inside

"I have to go help Aro with something, I'll see you guys later" Alec told us

"Ok, see you later" Jane said giving him a hug goodbye then stepped back into the elevator as the doors closed, I pressed the level 6 button then the elevator started to move up.

"Your on the 6th floor!? I've never been up there, we're not allowed too" Edward told me

"Really? Who made that rule up?" I asked him

"Aro, he doesn't like anyone going into your room" Alice told me

"Well I don't mind if anyone goes in my room" I said, "he can be so protective sometimes"

"He probably just misses you" Jane added as the door opened to reveal the door to my room

"There's only one door" Jasper noted as we walked out

"Well that's probably the way to my room" I told him rolling my eyes then opening the door to my room.

"Wow, it is big" Edward said when everyone stepped inside and I closed the door behind us

"Yeah, I love the view out the window too" I told him walking to the big floor to wall window that went across one whole wall, when you look out you could see the town square with the big clock in the middle and further back you could see the forest and mountains, it was beautiful.

"So what do we do now?" Alice asked us already sitting on my lounge

"Do you want to continue on with the game?" Jasper asked us him too sitting on the lounge next to Alice

"Yep, who's turn?" Jane asked sitting on the other lounge

"Jasper can start" I said sitting down and Edward sitting down next to me

"Ok, Jane truth or dare?" Jasper asked Jane, Jane bit her lip thoughtfully

"Dare" Jane said after awhile of thinking, Jasper stared up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"I dare you to walk up to Aro and tell him that you have feelings for him" Jasper told her

"Are you kidding!?" Jane screamed, "I can't do that!"

"I have to Jane, a dares and dare" I told her quoting what she told me before.

"Fine! Can I tell him it's a joke later?" she asked us, we all looked at each other mischievously then I sighed

"Yes, you can tell him that it's a dare only _after_ you finish with it all" I told her

"Ok thank you Isabella" she said to me giving me a grateful smile

"It's alright, I know how I would feel if I was you" I told her

"Ok, enough with this" Edward said, "Jane you have a dare to do"

"Fine, do you know where he is?" Jane asked us standing up

"Yeah, he's in his office as usual" I told her, standing up as well

"Ok, are you guys coming?" she asked us

"Of course, we have to see if you actually do this" Alice told her

"And we have to see Aro's expression when you tell him too" Hayle added grinning

"Ok then, get ready for some laughter" Jane said letting out a sigh then stepped out the door with us behind her, we followed her all they way to Aro's office where we hid behind a wall while Jane knocked on Aro's door, Aro opened the door a second later and smiled when he saw Jane standing there

"Hello Jane, what can I do for you?" he asked her

"I just wanted to tell you something" she told him

"Tell me then, what is it?" Aro asked her, Jane sucked in a deep breath even though she didn't need it.

"Um, I… I like you" Jane told him, holding her breath

"I like you too Jane" Aro told her not quite getting what type of like she meant

"No I mean like, like you" she told him biting her lip, Aro didn't say anything he just stared at her in total shock.

"I'm sorry Jane but when I told you I liked you in the guard, I didn't mean **loved** you" he told Jane

"But Aro! Can't you see, I love you!" Jane said acting her role still

"Jane my dear, I think you need help or something" Aro told her, "let me go get Isabella and the rest of the kids and they can help you with… this"

"No, I love you Aro and there's nothing you can do to change it" Jane cried, damn she's a good actress

"Sorry Jane but you'll have to go" Aro told her, "I'm busy" he then closed the door on her, Jane smirked and knocked on the door again, Aro opened the door and let out a sigh

"Jane I told you, no" Aro told her, "now leave or I'll have to get you kicked out of the Volturi"

"Aro can't you see that this is a joke!?" Jane asked him laughing a little bit, "I could never like you in that way!"

"What?" Aro asked, "It was a joke?"

"Yes, it's a joke" Jane told him, "guys you can come out now!" she said to us, we all stepped out from behind the wall come at a time

"Isabella? You're involved in this?" he asked me looking shocked

"Yes Aro, we're trying to have fun that's all" I told him

"Oh ok then, well I'm glad it's only a joke" Aro told us, "now I have a lot to take care of so you guys go have some fun somewhere else"

"Yes Aro" we all said then we walked back up to my room

"Well that wasn't as funny as I thought it would be" Alice said as we walked into my room and sat back down

"Yeah, my mind went blank when I was talking to him" Jane told us, "sorry for the disappointment guys"

"It's alright" Hayle said, "how about we go see what Em and Rose are doing? Maybe they've finished"

"Ok, would they still be in the gaming room?" Jasper asked

"Yeah, I can hear them" I told him, "They seem to just be talking now"

We all walked to the gaming room where Rose and Em were sitting, when we walked through the door they both looked up at us they were both sitting basically on top of each other, Emmett's arm wrapped around Rose's shoulder.

"Have you guys finished?" Alice asked them, they both smiled up at us then nodded

"Yeah, sorry about before" Rose told us, "we were just happy"

"It's alright" I told them, "we're glad you two are happy"

"Thanks Bells, so what do you say we go hunt?" Emmett asked

"Yeah sure, do you three still want us to turn you Vego?" I asked Rose, Alice and Edward

"Yes, are we just going out the back?" Edward asked us

"Yep I think so" Jasper told him, "now let's go, I'm hungry"

We all stood up and ran into the woods…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Heyy everyonee!!**

**Sorry it took a while but I've been really busy lately as usual. So I hope you guys liked this chappie. I've also dedicated this story to VampireEva who is a really good fanfic writer and I recommend her ******

**I hope to update soon!!**

**xx blue.**


	5. First Hunt

}By Chance{

}First Hunt{

}Bella{

We ran far into the woods until we came across a clear were I stopped and waited for Alice, Edward and Rose so I could teach them. Emmett and Jasper had already ran off to go hunt.

"Ok close your eyes and relax" I told them, everyone closed their eyes a relaxed straight away

"What can you smell?" I asked them, knowing full well what they could smell because I could already smell it.

"I can smell the grass" Alice told me taking in a deep breath

"I can smell the water from the lake" Rose told me

"The thing I can smell…" Edward started saying, "I think its deer?"

"Yep, that's what we're going to be hunting deer" I told them, "now tell me what you can hear"

"I can hear them drinking the water" Edward told me

"I can hear them grazing and moving around the grass" Rose told me

"A cry" Alice told me, "I can hear a baby deer crying for he's mum"

"Good, they are all things you should be hearing" I told them proud, "now tell me where you think they are"

"Near the lake, about 3 km's from here" Edward told me

"Excellent, now go get them!" I said as they opened their eyes and started to run, "and be quite!" I called after them

I wasn't thirsty but I decided to go with them to see how they went, when I caught up to them there were just about to pounce on the deer. I watched as they all jumped at the same time Edward on the biggest buck, Rose on the closest deer, which was a doe and Alice on a doe that had it's back to him drinking water. When they were finished with their deer's they all looked at me, asking me with their eyes if they could go after the deer's.

"A bit messy you guys, but I'll get you go after them" I told them nodding my head, they ran off and I ran after them to make sure they did run into any trouble.

Half an hour later they were all done feeding and we were on our way back to the castle, but half way there Edward, Alice and Rose stopped in mid-run.

"What is it?" I asked them slowing down to a stop beside them, they all sniffed the air and looked around I sniffed the air as well trying to find out what they stopped for and I knew straight away what it was, human.

"No! Guys don't" I told them sternly, "you've come this far stop!" By the didn't seem to even notice me they were to concentrated on the smell, so I stepped in front of them where the smell was coming from and spread my arms out.

"Don't do this, you'll regret it afterwards" I told them, but still they didn't listen they all crouched down ready to run off to the smell then I had an idea, my power to stop bloodlust. I quickly gave it to them and thankfully Alice and Rose stood up straight and looked surprised but Edward was still on the ground ready to run.

"Go back to the castle" I told Alice and Rose, "I need to stop Edward" they both nodded their heads and ran off in the direction of the castle

"Edward please don't do this" I begged but it was to late he ran, "Shit!" I cursed and ran after him and quickly caught up to him

"Edward stop it, I don't want to stop you physically" I told him but he just kept on running, so I jumped at him and threw him to the ground when we hit the ground Edward was trying to get free but I wouldn't let him

"Edward control yourself!" I ordered him yelling, our eyes met and slowly stopped trying to wiggle free I let out a relieved sigh, "thank you"

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me" Edward told me

"It's alright, animal blood isn't as filling as human blood" I told him, "now if I get off you will you run away again?"

"Uh no" Edward said looking like he just realized that I was on top of him, I let out a playful giggle than smiled

"Good" I told him getting up off him and brushing myself off, "I don't think I would be as nice if you ran off again"

"I'm sure I could fight you off" Edward assured me standing up as well

"Are you sure about that?" I asked him challengingly

"I'm sure" he told me nodding his head

"And what makes you so sure?" I asked him smirking

"I'm a guard for the Volturi" he told me, "I've had years of practice"

"You shouldn't be to sure of yourself" I told him, "you might be wrong"

"But I know I'm right" Edward told me, "I can beat you in a fight, you haven't had any training at all"

"Fine then, let the fighting decide who's the best then" I told him

"Ok then but you've been warned" Edward shrugged

"I know, and _I_ warned you" I told him then pounced, Edward wasn't completely ready for my attack but he wasn't completely surprised either, but it was enough to knock him over.

Edward got up straight away and jump towards me but I had already moved causing him to crash into a tree which was behind me, while he had he's back to me I jumped on him. Edward grabbed my arms and pulled me over his head flipping me on the ground.

I got up straight away and crouched ready to attack at any moment, Edward did the same we circled each other waiting for the other to attack Edward didn't seem to want to attack so I did. I pounced on him knocking him back into another tree but this time I held him there by holding his arms to the tree, We were close enough that our bodies were touching, Edward tried to get free but he couldn't.

"You _are_ good!" Edward said shocked

"I told you I could fight" I told him grinning, "I don't lie"

"But I don't understand how you could be so good and never have any training" he told me

"I never said that" I told him, "You just assumed it"

"So you have had training before then?" Edward asked me

"Well I use to live with the Volturi remember?" I asked him, "I was one of their best fighters and apparently still am"

"I'm sorry I under-estimated you" he said

"It's alright, a lot of people do" I told him shrugging, "Well we better get doing before Aro sends our a search party"

"Ok, but first you might want to let go of me" he told me, That was when I remembered our position I took a few steps back and brushed the dirt of my clothes

"I'll race you" I told him

"Bring it on!" Edward said running off with me running following, when we got to the castle's courtyard where the forest meets the castle I had won.

"Are you better then me in everything?" Edward asked me when we walked inside the castle

"Probably" I joked nodding my head.

"Where have you two been?" Caius asked us walking down the stairs, "Aro's been looking for you"

"I was just out for a hunt with Edward, Rose and Alice" I told him, "I'm helping them become vego"

"Where's Rosalie and Alice then?" he asked me raising his eyebrow

"They're around here somewhere" I told him, "On our way back from the hunt they smelt human's, I stopped Rose and Alice by my bloodlust charm but Edward didn't seem to react to it so I had to chase after him and ended up tackling him because he wouldn't stop"

"Sounds adventures" Caius commented

"Yeah and then Edward challenged me to a fight to see who's stronger" I told him rolling my eyes, "He thought I couldn't fight"

"You would have gotten a shock" Caius told Edward

"I did" Edward answered, "She never told me that she's had training or anything so I thought I could beat her, I've never been so wring in my life"

"Well your lucky you weren't in a serious fight with her" Caius told him, "Isabella's our best fighter"

"Yeah so she's told me, unfortunately that was _after_ the fight" Edward said, Caius let out a little laugh

"You two should head to Aro's office, he's looking for you" Caius reminded us

"Of course, thank Caius" I said nodding my head and walking up the stairs to Aro's office with Edward

"You wanted to see us?" I asked when I walked into Aro's office a second later; Aro looked up at us from his glasses

"Ah yes Isabella, Edward" Aro said, "Please take a seat" Edward and I sat down in the two arm chairs that were in front of Aro's desk

"I've called you here to discuss an issue that has occurred" he told us seriously, "Now I know you don't want to join the Volturi Isabella but we need your help with something at this moment"

"And what's that?" I asked him going into my serious mode as well

"There has been rumour that there is a pretty large coven in Alaska that has a lot of powerful vampires" he told us

"And why are you telling us that?" I asked him

"Well I was actually wondering if you could go to them and get them to join" Aro told me

"Do we have to force then to join?" I asked him, "Or if they don't want to join can we let them go?"

"Just invite them to stay here for a while and see how they like it" he told us

"Ok then" I said, "Can I bring my coven?"

"Um, if you think it's necessary" he answered

"It is" I told him, "We also might need to bring Hayle, Rosalie and Alice too just in case they try and attack us"

"Of course" he said then handed us a folio, "This is all the information you will need, and we have a jet waiting for you"

"Cool" I said calmly, "see you later"

"Thank you Isabella and Edward, good luck" he said then we walked out of the door to get everyone else ready for the trip

"Wait so let me get this straight, Aro wants you two to go and handle a vampire problem and we're coming with you?" Hayle asked us walking to the plane

"Well yeah, except it's not a problem we just have to bring them back with us" I told her, "apparently they're really powerful"

"Right and why are we coming with you?" Rose asked me

"Because I told him that we might need back up" I answered getting onto the plane

"Do you have information on the coven?" Alice asked me

"Um yeah, I'm reading it now" I told her opening up the file and reading it;

_**The O'Brien Coven**_

_**Name;**__ Victor O'Brien_

_**Human Age;**__ 34_

_**Actual Age;**__ 276_

_**Special Ability;**__ Materialization_

_**Status;**__ Leader and Oldest of the coven_

_**Mate; **__Ida O'Brien_

_**Looks; **__Dark Brown hair, Topaz eyes, 6 foot 2, well built._

_**Personality; **__Nice, Responsible, Respectful, Polite, Caring, Father-like, Friendly, Listens well, Protective, Fastest._

_**Name; **__Ida O'Brien_

_**Human Age; **__30_

_**Actual Age;**__ 265_

_**Special Ability; **__Shape shifter_

_**Status; **__Female Leader_

_**Mate; **__Victor O'Brien_

_**Looks; **__Long straight dark blonde hair,____Topaz eyes, 5 foot 7._

_**Personality; **__Motherly, Nice, Friendly, Loving, Caring, Polite, Respectful, Happy, Responsible, Good throws on fighting._

_**Name; **__Luna O'Brien_

_**Human Age; **__18_

_**Actual Age; **__253_

_**Special Ability; **__Mind Control and Illusions_

_**Status; **__Coven member_

_**Mate; **__Alistair_

_**Looks; **__Long curly black hair, Topaz eyes, 5 foot 6._

_**Personality; **__Moody sometimes, Protective, Stubborn, Loving, Caring with family and friends, Good all round with fighting._

_**Name; **__Alistair O'Brien_

_**Human Age; **__20_

_**Actual Age; **__255_

_**Special Ability; **__Telekinesis_

_**Status; **__Coven Member_

_**Mate; **__Luna O'Brien_

_**Looks; **__Short light blonde hair, Topaz eyes, 6 foot 3, well built._

_**Personality; **__Protective, Responsible, Respectful, Caring, Friendly, Loving, Calm, Strongest._

_**Name; **__Luca_

_**Human Age; **__17_

_**Actual Age; **__169_

_**Special Ability; **__Elemental_

_**Status; **__Coven Member_

_**Mate; **__None_

_**Looks; **__Black flicky hair, Topaz eyes, 6 foot, well built._

_**Personality; **__Protective, Responsible, Respectful, Caring, Friendly, Calm, Very smart and thinks well on his feet, well built._

I told everyone what I just read.

"Wow they are a powerful coven!" Emmett commented

"I know, and that's why if it they try and fight us off we have to make a plan" I told them

"I can tell there's going to be some type of fight or something" Alice told us, "but I can't tell anything else"

"Ok, what type of plan?" Hayle asked me

"Well because there's 8 of us and 5 of them so we could probably have 1 on Ida because she isn't violent and 1 on Luna" I told them

"But Luna's their best fighter" Jasper reminded me, I turned to Edward

"Do you want to explain to them who's going to be on Luna?" I asked him

"Yeah, today I found out that Isabella is a really good fighter" Edward told them

"You didn't fight her did you!?" Hayle asked him

"I did" Edward answered back nodding his head in shame

"Are we missing something here?" Emmett asked

"When I lived in Volterra with Aro decades ago I had a lot of training to fight and I also use to be a guard" I told them, "And Edward made the mistake to challenge me to a fight"

"She also forgot mention that she's the Volturi's best fighter" Edward added

"Aw Dude! You idiot!" Emmett boomed out loud, "never underestimate a girl"

"I've learnt that now" Edward told him

"So anyway, I think Emmett and Edward should be on Alistair" I told them, "Hayle on Luca, Rose on Ida, Jasper and Alice on Victor and Me on Luna"

"That sounds good" Rose said smiling, "when are we going to get there anyway?"

"I think we're here" I told them as the plane started to go down, this'll be fun!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Heya!!**

**Hope you guys liked this chappie ********. It's kind of a short chapter but I didn't want to go any further.**

**It might be a while until I update because I'm going to Bali for 2 weeks in a couple of days but I promise I will update a.s.a.p**

**Please review and tell what you think,, thanks**

**xx blue.**


	6. Explanation

**Heyy guys I'm really sorry that this isn't chapter update but I wanted to tell you why I've been taking so long.**

**Well as most of you guys know I've been away for two and a half week in Bali so yeah that's half of my explanation but also I've lost my USB that had all my stories on it so I have to start the chapters that were nearly finished AGAIN and I can't remember what was in them. So it might be away, and also I'm writing another story that I may put up when I've finished one of my other stories completely.**

**Thank you for being so patient,**

**Xx blue.**


	7. O'briens

}By Chance{

}The O'Briens{

}Bella{

When we got of the jet we put our coats on straight away, we didn't really need to wear them but it was more form to wear them.

Because Emmett and Jasper are only visitors they had plain black coats with hoods. Rose, Alice, Hayle and Edward being guards wore black coats with dark purple velvet lining the inside. And I have a full dark red velvet coat, because of my… connections. Only six other people wear them Aro, Cauis, Marcus, Didyme, Sulpica and Athenodora, Not that I'm a Volturi or anything.

"So do you have any idea where we're going?" Hayle asked me when we all got out of the plane.

"Yeah, they live in the middle of a forest" I told her, looking at the map I was giving from Aro.

"I wonder if they'll be ready for us" Jasper said thoughtfully

"They're probably always ready for something like this" Edward told him, "I'm surprised they haven't been caught yet"

"So am I" I added, "Now come on, before we get caught up in any human troubles"

Half an hour later we had finally got to where the O'Brien coven lived, the house was open and white and also pretty big. We couldn't see anyone outside the house but we could hear them, they were all in side not expecting us.

"Remember guys, we don't actually want to hurt them" I reminded them, then we walked out of the shadows of the trees, we were all lined un in a straight line on the end was Rose and Alice then Hayle and Jasper followed by Emmett and Edward then we in the middle, since I was meant to be the leader of the group.

We only got half way to the house in a clearing when they all spotted and walked out side to meet us looking pretty angry, But before I could say one word they attacked us but we were ready for it.

The first to attack was Luna then everyone else went after her, as the information sheet told us she was the best fighter but so was I, Luna decided to go for me anyway so I didn't have to tear her off someone else.

She jumped on me and tried to stick a punch but I didn't let her, I blocked her punch.

"I don't want to… hurt you!" I told her angrily blocking another punch

"The you are you here!?" she asked me fiercely, she grabbed onto my face and went to punch me in the face I didn't have time to stop her this time, But someone else did.

Edward grabbed hold of her hand and pushed her away from me, I looked at Edward with thankful eyes.

"Now I can handle the rest" I told him getting him back away, Luna had already gotten up from the floor and jumped back at me but this time I was ready.

She was just about to hit me but I pushed her away into a tree just like when I was fighting Edward, I must have thrown her pretty hard because she stayed on the ground for a while.

"We're here to talk to you!" I told her when she jumped at me again but like before I threw her back, "Please, stop this and we can explain"

"Explain that you want to kill us!?" Luna asked

"Kill you!? Why would we want to do that?" I asked her surprised

"To get our powers" she told me throwing another kick at me but I was to fast and moved away

"Wait hold up can we please stop this so we can talk?" I asked her, "I promised we don't want to attack you"

"And how can I trust that you're tell the truth?" she asked me

"Because, I don't need to kill you to get your powers" I told her, that made her stop

"What do you mean?" she asked me shocked by what I had said

"I already have your powers and every other power there is" I told her, "and I'm sure you would have already found that out if you stopped fighting us and just listened"

"Everyone stop fighting!" Luna yelled to the whole family and they stopped immediately, "their not here to kill us"

"Then why are you here?" Luca asked us angrily

"I am Isabella and I am the head guard for the Volturi" I told him, "We are here to invite your whole coven to meet them"

"What's the catch?" Alistair asked me

"No catch, Aro has heard how powerful all of you are and he wishes to meet with you and discuss a few things" I told him

"And what if we decline?" Ida asked me

"There is no declining the Volturi and if you do then you'll have to deal with me" I told her

"I'm sure we can do that" Victor said, "as you said before our covens very powerful"

"What makes you think I'm not" I said with a lot of seriousness in my voice and a straight face

"Please, you can't defend off five vampires" Luna said rolling her eyes

"Your welcome to try and beat me" I told her spreading out my arms, "I guarantee that you won't even get to touch me"

"Luna no" Victor said just before she pounced at me, "you won't win"

"What do you mean I won't mean!?" Luna screeched at him

"Because she is a very powerful vampire, much more then any of us" Ida told her

"Is that true or are they just trying to get me out of another fight?" she asked me

"Their telling the truth, I am the best fighter in the Volturi" I told her, "not trying to be up myself or anything"

"Do you have any special ability's?" Alistair asked me

"Yes, every power you can imagine" I told them boringly, I'm so tired of telling everyone I meet about my powers!

"Wow really?" Luca asked me, "You must be special to get all of them as a power"

"No, I'm just an ordinary vampire, changed just as everyone else was" I told him shrugging my shoulders, "So do you want to get your clothes packed now?"

"Of course, how long will we be staying for?" Victor asked me

"That depends on you, some of you might want to stay there" I told him glancing quickly over at Luca

"Thank you for that but I don't think any of us wants to stay there" Ida told me nicely, "We'll e back in a couple of seconds" she told us then they all ran into their house and packed their bags, a minute later they walked back out with a suitcase each

"You might need one of these" I told them giving them each a plain black cloak they all put them on without any questioning, "Now follow me"

**....sorry.**

**Heyy guyssss**

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update this chapter but I've been away and school has just started again and yeah ******

**You know how I use to do the xoxoxoxoxo thing at the end of every chapter? Well I'm going to change that so it's going to be a little message because I know most of my readers don't read my Author Notes.**

**Hope to update soon!!**

**Xx blue.**


	8. Join anyone?

**}By Chance{**

**}Chapter 7{**

**}Bella{**

"So what's the Volturi like?" Luna asked me leaning over my chair head, "Is Aro nice?"

"Everyone in the Volturi are nice and very welcoming" I told her, "And yes Aro is nice, well to most people anyway I've just got one tip for you if you won't Aro to like you; do what he says and listen to him"

"Thanks, so were you really telling the truth back there about you being the best fighter in the Volturi?" she asked me

"Ask anyone in the Volturi and you'll get the same answer" I told her shrugging my shoulders, "They've all had their own experiences with me in that area"

"How did you get so good at fighting?" she asked me cocking her head to the side questioningly

"I've known Aro and the other royals since I was born" I told her, "they've been training me since I could walk"

"But that must mean that you were human when they felt met you" she said thoughtfully

"Yeah my parents and I were in a car crash on the way home from the hospital, they both died Aro, Marcus and Caius were looking for someone to feed on in the forest nearby and smelt the blood so they all came and had an inspection of the accident and heard me crying, they've been think fathers to me ever since" I told her, "and when I was 8 they made the Volturi"

"Wow, so you're basically related to them then?" she asked me looking interested, "like the princess of the Volturi"

"You can say it that way" I told her shrugging carelessly, "many people take in different ways"

"Well I take that you're the princess" she told me, "I feel honoured"

"I'm no that special, I'm just an average vampire" I told her, "please don't treat me like I'm a royal either, that's the reason I left I hate people waiting on me and treating me like a fragile human"

"Ok if that's what you want" she told me respecting my wishes, "so does Aro want us all to be apart of the guard?"

"Yes, he's heard of all the abilities that your coven possess and was interested" I told her, "who wouldn't really, your coven is very strong"

"Do you like living there, in the castle?" she asked me

"I'm not going to lie to you" I told her, "but I left because it's so dull and always the same, I never got to go out and shop or even walk around"

"Really, why not?" she asked me looking concerned with a frown on her face

"Probably because I was Aro's little angel and because some vampires want to kill me" I said thoughtfully nodding my head and gnawing on my bottom lip, "so I think it might be different for you"

"Probably, so do you think I should accept?" she asked me

"That depends do you want to?" I asked her, "the castle can get pretty boring after a while and there are some risks"

"Like what?" she asked me, "isn't it safe in the castle?"

"Oh no it's one of the most safest places for vampires" I told her, "it's just that you get into a lot of fights with rouge vampires and it's dangerous if you're not 110 per cent concentrated"

"Don't worry I'm well concentrated" she told me, "that's one of the only thinks I'm good at, concentrating"

"Well I don't think there's a problem then" I told her smiling happily at her

2 hours later…

We stepped out of the jet and onto the tarmac; by this time it was twilight so we didn't need to use the coats.

"This way" I told everyone walking to the black stretch hummer that was waiting for us; we hopped inside and drove off

"Wow, this is so awesome!" Luca said excitingly, "How can you afford this?"

"We're the Volturi" Hayle told him simply, "We can afford anything"

"We had to bring the hummer because we couldn't fit everyone in our other cars" I explained to him, "And before we get to the castle let me remind you that you are all still guests here and that means you have to obey every rule and if you dis-obey even _one_ little rule no one can help you, oh and don't get Aro angry"

5 minutes later we arrived at the castle we stepped out of the car and walked into the elevator, after my advice I gave the O'briens they haven't said a word. They all looked a bit worried so I wanting them to feel comfortable looked into their heads to find out what was wrong.

_I don't want to be here, I __**really**__ don't want to be here! I just want to go back home and lie in bed with Alistar, this is the last place I want to be! _–Luna

_Damn this place looks creepy, I mean I've seen a lot of creepy shit in my life but man this place just screams creepy and… not normal. Luna seems pretty creeped out; I better comfort her… _- Alistar

_I don't know about this, I've heard about Aro and he's pretty threatening. What if one of the kids say something they should and he gets angry? I don't want them to get hurt. _– Ida

_I don't want the kids or Ida to get into any trouble with the Volturi, I'll have to tell them myself to keep to themselves especially Luca. _– Victor

_This place is so cool, but kind of creepy. Isabella seemed pretty serious before, I better watch out. I might think of staying here especially if Hayle's here she seems pretty…cool _– Luca

Well someone's got a crush!! I have to set them up. But in the mean time I need to get then to calm down and find this place not creepy.

"Guys don't worry about what to say to Aro everything will be fine, I know what I said before might have scared you but once you get to know Aro he's more like a puppy dog then a wolf" I assured them, "And there's nothing to be creeped out about around here the thing you should be scared about the most is me not Aro or the castle"

"So what you told us before was a lie?" Luca asked me, "Aro won't hurt us if we annoy him?"

"Well he could, but he won't" I told them, "he knows I don't believe in killing people and he would never do something that would make me leave or hate him"

"And why's that?" Alistar asked me curiously

"That is something between Aro and I" I told him as the elevator doors opened and we walked out into the main hall, "Aro will meet us in the Royal Room"

We walked some more until we got to two big old wooden doors; I pushed open the doors and walked inside. Aro, Caius and Marcus were sitting down in their thrones as we walked inside Aro stood up and spread his arms out in greeting.

"Isabella I see you that you didn't have any trouble?" Aro said walking up to us

"Yes Aro, everything went… smoothly" I told him, "I would like you to meet Victor and his mate Ida, their coven members Luna and her mate Alistar and Luca"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" Aro told them giving them a nod of greeting, "Now as Isabella has probably told you all I have invited you here to stay because I have heard of your very interesting gifts and would like to offer you a spot in the Volturi"

"If you refuse the offer then that is fine and you're still welcome to stay for a while if you would like" Marcus added trying to make them feel like they had to accept the offer.

"I'm sorry Aro but Ida and I have just settled in back at home" Victor told him, "so we will have to refuse"

"That's fine, but if you change your mind at any time there will always be a place here for you" Caius told him

"Thank you" Ida said gratefully smiling and looking relieved

"How about you three, what is your choices?" Aro asked Luca, Alistar and Luna.

"I say hells yeah!" Luca said excitingly which made Aro laugh amusingly

"That's excellent you'll be a great addition to the guard" Marcus told him smiling warmly at him

"And you two?" Caius asked Luna and Alistar who were both talking to each other in what looked like an argument.

"We're sorry but we think it would be better if we don't join just yet" Alistar told them politely

"But maybe in a few years time" Luna told them, "we just have something to do first"

"That is perfectly fine, the offer is always there for you when ever" Aro told them, "know would you like to stay here for the night or leave?"

"Alistar and I are going to leave if that's alright, we want to start travelling" Luna told him looking up at Alistar lovingly

"And I have to work tomorrow so we best be off as well" Victor told us holding Ida around the waist

"I was very nice meeting you please visit us soon" I told them, "and until then have fun and don't get into any trouble"

"We won't" Luna told me smiling happily then gave me a hug goodbye, "it was a pleasure meeting you Isabella and I hope we can keep in touch"

With that they all walked out of the room and out of the castle.

****

**Heyy Loyal Readers!!**

**I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated I've just been so busy cause it's the end of school and stuff.**

**I had to finish it there because I wanted to update, cause I haven't for AGES.**

**So has everyone seen New Moon yet!? Cause if you haven't I recommend you go out right NOW and watch it because it's SO much better the Twilight.**

**I don't know when it comes out in America I think It's a couple of day after Australia? But I've already seen it 3 times and it's only been out for 3 days. And just to let all of you guys know, Taylor Lautner is MINE!!!!**

**And also does anyone else think that Aro looks and sounds like Willy Wonka??**

**Hope to update soon!!**

**Xx blue.**


	9. Very important must read!

Heyy everyone, I'm sorry this isn't another chapter but I have something **very** **important** to tell all of you guys, so please don't ignore this or you will probably be wondering what's going to happen to me.

So anyways, I'll just tell you guys straight up that I will be leaving Fan fiction. I will be leaving because I have so much to focus on and do and I don't have any time to write my stories and I don't want to disappoint you guys by not writing for **ages**. For the people that want to know what happens in my stories I will post a chapter telling everyone what happens are stuff, I might start writing again later but for now I'm to busy.

But my older sister, Lily, is going to take over my account but she's not going to write my stories because she has her own to put up. She hasn't written any yet but she's in the process of making one now, please add her as your fav author or what ever because I promise you she will be a good writer. I don't know if she will be doing twilight related stories but they will be good and will be a lot like mine probably because I will be helping her :)

Thank you for all of your support and encouragements and I hope you guys aren't mad or anything that I'm not going to finished my stories.

Love you guys, xx blue.


	10. The End :

**What happens; this is what I had already type as for the next chappie**

**}By Chance {**

**}Chapter 8{**

**}Bella{**

"Isabella will show you to your room" Aro told Luca motioning his hand to me, I sighed loudly and rolled my eyes

"Right this way" I told him turning around and walking out of the room to the stairs with Luca behind me, "your room is next to Hayle's room, I'm sure you happy about that"

"You red my mind didn't you?" he asked me knowingly

"Sorry I don't usually like to read peoples mind but all of you looked so worried and I wanted to make you guys comfortable" I explained to him

"Well now you know my secret now so I want to know yours" he told me, "why are you and Aro so close?"

"Sorry but that's a secret that I can't and don't want to tell" I told him shaking my head in refusal as we got to the 3rd floor where Luca's room is.

"Why not, are you scared of something?" he asked me

"Pfft I am defiantly not afraid or scared of anything" I told him, "I just don't want anyone to know or they will treat me differently I know it"

"Why would they treat you differently" I told him, "they would treat me like Aro, like I am their god and that if they don't obey me or listen to me that they will get hurt, like you and everyone else were like with Aro today"

"Do you want to know what I think? I think that the secret that you are keeping form everyone is building up inside you and that you thinking and worrying about it to much" he told me, "if you could just tell someone or everyone it would relieve you from everything"

"Thank you Luca but I don't think I'm ready for everyone to know" I told him, "it's not that big of a secret anyway, I just feel safe if people don't know"

"What do you mean about you feeling safe if people don't know?" he asked me

"I have probably told you enough already" I told him, "now this is your new room"

"Thank you Isabella" he said gratefully giving me a small bow, "oh and I know your secret" then he closed the door.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"…I don't know how he knows about it; I never told him anything that gave it away!" I told Aro in a rush, straight after Luca told me that he knew I went straight to Aro's office to talk to him about it all.

"I really don't know why you're so stressed out about someone knowing, everyone was going to find out sooner or later" he told me calmly, "Why don't you just tell everyone it's not going to change anything if you do tell them"

"Fine when can I tell them?" I asked him finally giving up, they all had to know. Aro cracked a smile and stretched his arms out and giving me a big hug

"Thank you" he said to me giving me a kiss on my forehead, "I shall call a meeting with all the vampires for your announcement, and then we'll have a party afterwards"

"Oh no Aro, please no parties" I told him, "I don't want to make a big deal of it all"

"But we need a party to celebrate everything and to let everyone know" Aro told me,  
"how about we have a masquerade ball then, you always wanted that when you we first got you?"

"Ok then I'll let you pull a little party, when will it be?" I asked him

"Does tomorrow sound fine?" he asked me kindly

"That's perfect thank you Aro" I told him then walked out of the room to tell everyone else about the ball, I met the younger of the Volturi in the games room.

"Where have you been?" Jane asked me as I sat down on one of the lounges

"I was just in Aro's office" I told her, ""we were discussing our masquerade ball that we are holding tomorrow"

"Really? A masquerade, I haven't been to one in ages!" Alice said excitingly, "We **have** to go shopping **now**!"

"Ok I won't argue with you this time because I _do_ need a dress" I told her

"Yay!" Alice, Rose, Hayle and Jane squealed happily

**They good shopping and find the perfect dress for all for them. At the ball Bella tells everyone that Aro and ****Sulpicia are actually her parents and that she got all of her powers because she was born from one of the most powerful vampires that have ever lived.**

**Edward and Bella get together. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Bella and Edward all move back with the humans in Forks. Then only a year later Aro, Caius and Marcus stepped down from being the rulers of all vampires and Bella is now the leader but she doesn't move back to the castle instead she stays at her house with everyone else and rules from there.**

**Hope you like it xx blue. **


End file.
